El Caballero Negro
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Todo lo que ha pasado alrededor de un año, me ha hecho una persona sin sentido alguno. Sin la mayor idea de que es "cordura", pero mi mente sabe sin esfuerzo lo que es ser un demente; amo serlo. Sin duda lo prohibido corre bajo mi sangre. (GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS)
1. Prologo

**Nota:** ¡Buenas noches! les traigo una nueva historia de la parejita verde. Espero que el trama sea de su gran interes. Al principio no es muy recurente su encuentro, pero les juro que sera la pareja de la historia (al menos la principal) no habra algun tipo de cambio de parejas si es que llegan a pensar eso. Disfruten y perdonen la falta de ortografia.

 **Disclaimer:** D!Ppgz no es de mi pertenencia. Solo el trama.

 **Warning!:** AU. Romance.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

Era un 5 de Septiembre, un día como cualquier otro. Este hermoso día era nublado, hacia frio pero el viento del paisaje no llegaba a ser gélido, por lo tanto, el frio era más que soportable. Es un día perfecto para salir a pasear por las calles de la ciudad y disfrutar de la compañía de alguien. Al menos para cualquier persona, esto es perfecto para despabilarse de sus tareas diarias y tener vida social. Pero para la hermosa joven Matsubara es imposible (al menos ese día) además que la depresión abundaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban a punto de soltar lagrimas mientras observaba ese bello paisaje atreves de su ventana. Sus gestos, y en sí, cada parte de ella transmitía melancolía y una sensación de soledad. Suspira.

Ella es una de las mujeres más hermosas de la ciudad, cotizada por muchos jóvenes millonarios. Su padre es un millonario cuyo puesto ante la sociedad se ha permanecido por generaciones, su madre, de igual manera que ella, es una mujer hermosa reconocida por las obras de arte en el museo de Inglaterra. La hermosa chica tiene dos hermanos; uno mayor y el otro menor. El más grande tiene veintiún años de edad el cual, actualmente, es el dueño de una de las empresas más grandes de imprenta de la ciudad en la que actualmente viven, Tokio. Mientras que su hermano menor, de tan solo trece años de edad, estudia en una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad. Kaoru recuerda toda la historia y la importancia de su familia, y en su interior, desea jamás haber estado en el vientre de su madre. No se refiere a no nacer, sino que le hubiera gustado ser de una familia más humilde sin alguna importancia en la sociedad.

A lo mejor muchas jóvenes de su edad quisieran ser como ella; tenerlo todo, ya sea dinero, ropa de excesivo costo, una bella mansión, pretendientes exageradamente guapos y ser popular tanto en la escuela como en cualquier lugar. A ella no le gusta ser asi, no porque quisiera, si no porque las condiciones de su familia le impiden ser como ella quiere ser.

En estos momentos ella sigue observando la ventana de su cuarto. Quisiera que sus pies pudieran correr hasta que se cansen en el suelo de la calle pero, por el momento, no le alcanzaría el tiempo para regresar. Se maldice una y otra vez. Incorpora el cuerpo para poder observar el reloj tan enorme que se localiza en la parte más alta de la pared frente a ella. Ya se hacía tarde.

Kaoru se levanta del sofá que la sostenía y camina tranquilamente hacia el closet. Cada vez que recordaba el por qué se le hacía tarde, el nudo de la garganta era cada vez más fuerte y este gritaba con todo el esplendor que llorara. Pero ella lo impedía.

La hermosa chica se vistió con un hermoso vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla, este es de manga larga y cabe decir que es algo escotado. Es de color azul marino y sus zapatos son de color negro sin algún tipo de tacón. Su rebelde cabello azabache se logro tranquilizar. Su maquillaje era muy sutil, pareciera que no tiene nada de este. Ella se mira frente a un gran espejo, y en pocas palabras, se veía sumamente hermosa. "Más que hermosa "diría cualquier joven de su edad. Suspira, ese estilo tan femenino y elegante no es parte de ella, pero por el motivo de la reunión tiene que usarlo. Camina rápidamente hacia su tocador y se coloca perfume con un aroma fresco. Ya esta lista.

En el fondo, Kaoru quiere llorar y gritar desesperadamente, sin importarle el que dirán. Pero desgraciadamente no puede contener su rostro algún rastro de haber soltado aquellas gotas cristalinas. Cree que es mejor resguardarlo durante todo este tiempo, ya después podrá soltarlas con gran facilidad. Por tercera vez, suspira lentamente.

Kaoru se dirige al pasillo que está afuera de su habitación y acto seguido, baja los escalones que se localizan de frente a su recamara. En cada pisada, siente como su columna vertebral esta en descontrol, siente como sus nervios crecen a más no poder y que los deseos de llorar no desaparecerán (y por lo visto, jamás pasara). A pesar de todas las adversidades que ella ha tenido que enfrentar, es lo suficientemente fuerte para solucionar cualquiera que se le interponga... _**¿Qué tiene de especial esta?**_ Se preguntaba.

Llega a la sala principal al terminar de bajar los escalones. En su ojo izquierdo sale una minúscula lagrimita, procura retirársela rápido antes de que alguien le vea. A pesar de su gran tristeza, su belleza es más que magnifica. Es inigualable. Es inexplicable. Pero la hermosa chica de cabello azabache se siente como basura por dentro.

Camina lo más tranquila que puede hacia la sala de estar de su enorme casa. Desde una cierta distancia alejada, puede contemplar cómo sus padres y sus hermanos están sentados en el sofá platicando con unas personas un tanto desconocidas para Kaoru. Camina más aprisa.

Llega a la sala de estar y captura la atención de los individuos de ahí. Sus padres le observan un poco tristes mientras que sus hermanos solo examinan las características de la otra familia presente. Fulminándolos con su mirada. Kaoru solo se siente intimidada.

—Así que ella es la hermosa joven, ¿Kaoru…cierto? —dice cortésmente un señor de aspecto higiénico y carismático. Este se para del sofá y le tiende la mano para saludar a Kaoru. Ella le sigue la corriente, sonriendo, tratando de que no parezca tan fingida esa sonrisa.

—Es un gusto señor—responde Kaoru.

—Hija, siéntate…—dice dulcemente la madre de Kaoru. Ella asiente y se coloca junto a ella. Al menos su madre le da tranquilidad.

—Kaoru, deja te presento a mis hijos—dice el señor que aun está de pie. Ella asiente, sin decir ninguna palabra. —El es Boomer. Es el más pequeño de la familia pero es un gran chico y seguro que te caerá muy bien…

—Buenas tardes—saluda el joven de cabellos rizados color dorado. Sonríe alegre, mostrando aquellos ojos azules tan simpáticos y característicos al parecer en el. Kaoru no puede evitar sonreír. _**Es como ver a mi hermano pequeño**_ decía.

—Continuo…—dice el señor recobrando aquella formalidad—El es el joven Brick, el más grande de mis tres hijos. El es muy objetivo y carismático, de igual manera te a agradara mucho—dice sonriente el señor, orgulloso de sus hijos.

—Es un gusto señorita…—dice el pelirrojo tendiéndole la mano. Kaoru la acepta con gusto, con una gran sonrisa (al parecer la más fingida de todas las anteriores). Sus ojos son rojos, con un tinte de color vino, pero sin llegar a ser este. _**Se ve agradable, me recuerda mucho a Momoko…**_ piensa.

—Disculpe, ¿usted dijo **tres hijos**? —pregunta el señor Matsubara. Asiente el padre de los dos jóvenes.

—Sí. Mi otro hijo no pudo venir por otras causas. Después se presentara a la bella joven—dice sonriente.

—Señor Roberts… ¿Su esposa por qué no está aquí? —pregunta la madre de Kaoru con dulzura. El sonríe aun más.

—Tuvo que solucionar algunos problemas. Pronto la conocerán.

—Me sorprende de usted que su esposa e hijo no hubieran venido…—dice amigable el señor Matsubara. Kaoru suspira, a veces su padre llegaba a ser extremadamente insensato con sus palabras.

—Igual a mí me sorprende—dice el señor Roberts, bebiendo aquel vino que posee su mano derecha—quería convencerlos en que vinieran hoy, pero no podían.

La hermosa joven solo observaba los gestos tan delicados de ambos hombres al conversar sobre diferentes asuntos; ya sean políticos, sociales y económicos. De vez en cuando los hijos del señor Roberts intervenían en la conversación de una manera más amable. Todo el ambiente era de relajación y paz, si es que se podría decir de esta manera. Para Kaoru no lo era y al parecer tampoco de sus hermanos. Toda su familia platican muy cortésmente (Menos Shou, por ser el más pequeño) y Dai, su hermano mayor, daba buenos argumentos e igual su madre. Kaoru es la única que casi no habla. No le interesa en lo mas mínimo platicar con **desconocidos**. Desgraciadamente, pronto no lo serán. Kaoru puede sentir, al recordar esto último, ese estúpido nudo en la garganta que le indica que en algún punto empezaría a llorar. Traga saliva para aliviar esto, lo cual, es un intento en vano.

—Regresando al tema señor Matsubara…—dice el Señor Roberts de manera sumamente seria. _**Esto es una mala señal…**_ piensa Kaoru, mirando el suelo, deprimida. — ¿Cuándo será la boda civil de nuestros hijos? —pregunta.

—Eso aun no lo sabemos del todo. Tendría que ser después de las fiestas navideñas, como por Febrero a más tardar—opina el padre de la chica.

— ¿Por qué hasta esas fechas? Si no es mucha molestia preguntar…—pregunta Brick cortésmente. Observa a Kaoru de manera sonriente, ella sonríe, obviamente, de manera forzada como casi todas las sonrisas que ha hecho.

—Durante esas fechas, mi hija termina el último semestre de la preparatoria. De esta manera será más fácil tener el matrimonio sin algún tipo de problema…—exclama alegre la señora Matsubara. La familia Roberts se miran entre si. Kaoru solo se siente decaída.

—Me parece adecuado el tiempo —afirma el padre de los jóvenes. Los ojos azules del señor transmiten un poco de impaciencia, pero la sabe controlar.

—Padre… ¿Al final **nos** casaremos al año entrante? —pregunta Brick, para reafirmar lo anterior dicho por la madre de su **prometida**. Kaoru, de tanto enojo y tristeza, no aguanta las ganas de soltar dichas lagrimas que desean ser expulsadas desde hace tiempo. Su madre le mira con compasión.

—Claro. No te preocupes muchacho, es un hecho que se casaran muy pronto—afirma, casi por completo, la boda el señor Matsubara—Aun no estoy seguro de cuándo será la misa, pero eso lo sabremos a su debido tiempo.

Kaoru se para del sofá en el que estaba sentada. Todos observan su figura femenina observarlos con depresión. Al momento de hablar su voz suena con algo de coraje, pero manteniendo la cortesía.

—Si me disculpan…me iré al baño a lavarme la cara.

— ¿Vendrás a cenar hija? —pregunta preocupada su madre. Ella niega con la cabeza, saliendo lo más rápido posible de aquella habitación.

Kaoru corre rápidamente hacia el baño de la planta inferior. Sabía perfectamente que los pasos retumbaban por toda la casa, en forma de eco. También sabia, que su familia y la familia Roberts se habían percatado de ese gran detalle.

Al llegar al baño, su mirada fue por un periodo pequeño hacia el lavamanos y después observa su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella. Las lágrimas brotaban, sin control alguno. Su llanto es en un volumen bajo, por temor a que alguien la escuche. Sentía como el coraje, el temor, el odio, la tristeza y la esclavitud emocional se liberaban de ella. No paraba de llorar, pero le hacía sentir mejor pero obviamente no del todo. Llorar es el escape más fácil. Seguía mirándose al espejo, el iris de sus ojos se veía de color verde esmeralda, casi jade, y el color del globo ocular es de un tono rojizo, haciendo un enorme contraste de colores entre el color del iris y del resto de sus ojos. Esto le importo en lo más mínimo pero sabía que la hinchazón de sus ojos podría durar un buen de tiempo y todos sabrían que ya habría llorado.

 _ **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tratan como si fuera un objeto?... ¿Acaso piensan que no siento, que no puedo ejercer una vida por mi misma?... ¿Por qué mi familia me trata como si fuera un regalo de subasta?...**_ se pregunta, volviendo a producir lagrimas.

—

di


	2. Capítulo I

**Nota:** ¡Hola! :3 Aqui les traigo el primer capitulo mi gran y fabulosa novela *-* okno. Espero que les guste, si no les gustan los capitulos de este largo, puedo hacerlos mas largos :33 un minimo de 3,000 palabras...¿estaria bien? Bueno, no subire capitulo hasta dentro de una semana o quiza dos. ¡Felices fiestas! ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! ¡No se les olvide dejarme un review! :3 mi historia de se alimenta de ahi. Perdonen mi falta de ortografia C:

 **Disclaimer:** Las chicas superpoderosas Z no son de mi pertencia, solo el trama.

 **Warning!:** AU. Romance.

* * *

Capítulo I

Kaoru abre los ojos lentamente. Al parpadear de forma continua, el lastima aquellos ojos verdes. Ella se da cuenta que los rayos de luz provienen de la ventana que se sitúa a su lado izquierdo. Frota lentamente sus ojos, una y otra vez.

Ayer había sido un día pesado para la joven Matsubara. Aquellos proyectos escolares sin duda alguna le deja varias marcas en su cara como dichas ojeras perceptibles en este mismo instante. Desgraciadamente, estos proyectos constan de un gran y largo tiempo para prepararlos, como el de la clase de Literatura. Este proyecto por obvias razones no se puede escribir una noche antes, no alcanzarías aunque donaras tus horas de sueño, por eso Kaoru se dedica a escribir un poco de este durante todas las noches, al cabo, a ese ritmo en el que va, llegara a acabarlo hasta que el semestre se termine, el cual es la fecha límite para entregarlo. Mas a parte de ese proyecto en particular, ella tiene que realizar otros para diferentes Asignaturas, a veces se la pasa haciendo tarea durante horas, olvidándose de salir con sus mejores amigas o de ver su serie favorita. Su nueva vida rutinaria es una mierda. Suspira.

Incorpora su cuerpo para quedar sentada en su cómoda cama, un bostezo sale con fuerza de su boca. Observa el reloj que se sitúa en lo más alto de la pared de lado izquierdo, si sus cuentas no fallan, ha dormido tan solo cinco horas. Prácticamente, la escuela no le deja dormir y hacer su vida como una adolescente común y corriente.

Se levanta con lentitud, y con esta misma, se dirige a su closet para cambiarse. Usualmente antes de cambiarse va a darse un baño, pero ya lo había hecho en la noche antes de dormirse, incluso su pelo aun guarda un poco de humedad por este hecho. Al estar de frente al closet, saca unos jeans claros, una blusa de manga larga de color negro y unos converse de color gris y posteriormente se dedica a ponerse este atuendo. Normalmente su madre le regaña por cómo se viste, le dice que no es "apropiado para una señorita como tú" o algo así. Pero sinceramente a esta bella joven detesta vestirse de esa manera, y más para la escuela. Vuelve a suspirar al saber que dentro de unos minutos pasaría esto.

Al terminar de ponerse la ropa, va a su tocador dispuesta a acomodarse el pelo y maquillarse. Ella no es fan de tener el síndrome del "payaso de circo" al maquillarse, le gusta usar lo más natural posible usando solamente mascara de pestañas, labial color coral y un corrector para aquellas ojeras sumamente marcadas, mientras que su cabello lo desenreda y procura acomodarlo de forma en que este no se esponje. Sin duda alguna, se ve hermosa, incluso, más que hermosa…más que bella.

Se dirige a la sala de estar para poderse despedir de sus familiares. Al llegar a este, sus hermanos le miran sonriendo, y su padre, como siempre, viendo la televisión en la sala de estar, le encanta ver la lucha libre que usualmente pasan los domingos por la noche, pero hoy lunes lo vuelven a dar. Kaoru sonríe por ver que su padre no les presta ni la más mínima atención, es como un pecado para el no perderse este gran show. Con la mano hace un ademan y sale de su casa. Kaoru sentía como su madre le fulminaba con la mirada por su atuendo, mientras que ella solo rueda sus ojos de fastidio. La misma rutina de siempre.

….

—Brick… ¿Crees que le hayamos agradado a la familia de Kaoru? —pregunta un chico rubio a su hermano mayor. Este solo le sonríe.

—Probablemente…más bien mi preocupación aquí es si de verdad a su familia le agradamos…

—Buen punto—dice Boomer pensativo. El joven pelirrojo le da un sorbo grande a su café que esta de frente hacia el posicionado en una mesa blanca. Boomer contiene en ambas manos su te negro, de igual forma que Brick está sentado en la mesa blanca en la que usualmente come toda la familia. En este ambiente, hay un joven de cabello azabache, ojos color jade y piel sumamente blanca que acompaña a estos dos jóvenes. Este muchacho no le da importancia siquiera a la conversación de sus dos hermanos, solo está con su celular.

—Kaoru es muy bonita… pero no parecía muy contenta ese día.

—Lo se Brick… ¿Sera por lo del matrimonio? Porque déjame decirte que tu tampoco estabas tan contento cuando te avisaron…—comenta el chico de hermosos ojos azules, recordando la escena más dramática en cuanto a su hermano le avisaron de su boda. Suelta una risa minúscula.

—Es lo más probable… ¡No te rías! No es fácil asimilarlo…—dice enojado.

—Entiendo… sé que no es fácil que seas el mayor de nosotros y que a tus veintitrés años tengas que casarte con una desconocida…—dice burlonamente Boomer, riéndose. El no se destaca por hacer los mejores chistes en el momento adecuado.

—Boomer… esto es en serio ¿Cómo es posible que aun así te burles? —exclama ofendido el chico de ojos vino.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención.

—Da lo mismo. Lo importante es que llegue a superarlo, se que lo hará… pero costara algo de tiempo—contesta Brick, fulminando con la mirada al joven de ojos verdes, este solo sonríe consecutivamente al recibir varios mensajes.

—Butch… ¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunión con la familia Matsubara? —pregunta frustrado Brick. Su hermano solo sonríe al leer el siguiente mensaje que le mandaron. Aparto la mirada durante unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saber? —contesta fríamente, volviendo a ver su celular y tecleando este. Brick solo se masajea las sienes.

—Butch, es una gran falta de respeto que no asistas a una reunión con los que serán nuestra nueva familia…

—Tú no eres mi padre para andarme regañando y diciendo que debo de hacer…—dice Butch casi sin importarle los regaños de su hermano mayor. Boomer solo observa cómo sus dos hermanos se pelean, es lo mismo todos los días, incluso si no pelean por lo menos una vez al día, estarán en un gran problema mental uno de los dos. Suspira.

—Papa te diría lo mismo Butch…

—Posiblemente, también sabes que no me importaría como lo que me estás diciendo ahora…—dice sin despegar su vista de la pantalla del celular.

—Papa tuvo que mentir… ¿Sabes lo malo que es para las mentiras verdad? —exclama Brick enojado. Butch asiente.

—Siempre lo hace, no es novedad…—Butch no deja de escribir mientras sonríe coquetamente. Brick lo fulmina con la mirada, es increíble como aquel enojo que le produce su hermano lo hace con una simple oración.

—Estuviste con Emma… ¿verdad? —pregunta Brick, dando por conclusión donde había estado aquella tarde. Butch se queda inmóvil ante su pregunta, pero solo por unos segundos, deja de escribir en el celular, pensativo. Brick solo alza una ceja.

—Si… ¿Algún problema? —exclama el joven de ojos verde, viendo aquella mirada enojada del chico pelirrojo. Este solo niega con la cabeza, al parecer, en desacuerdo de la anterior afirmación.

— ¿Cómo es posible que andes con ella? pareces un adolescente de dieciséis años…

— ¡Yo sabré lo que hago Brick! ¿Tú no te cansas de meterte en mi vida?

—Soy mayor que tú, puedo corregirte cuando quiera. ¡Apenas tienes veintiún años! Y tienes la mentalidad de un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas—le grita de manera horripilante a Butch, este solo golpea con fuerza y coraje la mesa, yéndose a su habitación y de inmediatamente se escucha un golpe, evidentemente fue de la puerta de su cuarto.

…

Kaoru está parada frente a una pared de su escuela. Mira con gran ilusión esta. Muchas de las chicas de su edad creerán que entrar a un equipo de futbol femenino no tiene el sentido alguno como para querer inscribirse, pero para la joven de ojos esmeralda lo es. Justo en la pared frente a ella, contempla el cartel que anuncia las suscripciones para entrar al equipo femenil de futbol. Sus ojos están abiertos como si estos fueran platos. Sin duda, esta mas que alegre por querer entrar. Su corazón late muy rápido. Rápidamente se coloca su mochila al hombro y sale de aquel pasillo con agilidad.

La hermosa chica va caminando en busca de la capitana del equipo, por lo que ella sabe, tiene que ir directamente con ella para saber que le respondería ante la propuesta de estar en su equipo. Una sonrisa se asoma por el rostro de Kaoru. Sigue caminando y algunas veces corre entre los pasillos, de igual manera le va preguntando a las personas sobre en donde se encuentra, pero al parecer estas los jóvenes e incluso maestros no sabían su ubicación exacta Al parecer su búsqueda se está volviendo en vano pues no la encuentra en ninguna parte.

Con el paso de los minutos descubre que esta plácidamente comiendo su desayuno sobre las escaleras. Kaoru se percata de este hecho y sale corriendo. Conforme va llegando a donde está la joven, va disminuyendo su velocidad. Llega donde está la joven, esta le sonríe alegre. Kaoru sostiene sus rodillas, agitada de tanto correr.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunta con dulzura la hermosa joven castaña. Ciertamente a Kaoru le recordó a aquella burbujeante amiga de coletas doradas. _**Se parece mucho a Miyako…demasiado**_ piensa. Sonríe.

— ¿Tu eres la capitana del equipo, cierto? —pregunta. Ella solo le mira a sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Del equipo de futbol? Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te iba a preguntar si… ¿podría estar en tu equipo?—dice sonriendo Kaoru, ansiosa de lo que podría responderle. La joven castaña observa a las chicas que están sentadas a su alrededor, estas le miran como un gran atributo, pero en el fondo los celos abundan. La joven castaña se da cuenta de esto en un breve tiempo. Kaoru solo le sonríe.

— ¡Claro! Solo que necesito ver tus cualidades para ver si te puedo meter al equipo—dice con dulzura. La joven de ojos esmeralda asiente. La castaña se para de donde estaba sentada, sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa de su cara.

—No hay problema con eso.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana después de clases en las canchas de futbol ¿Si? —dice estrechándole su mano. Kaoru sigue la corriente.

—Claro…—Kaoru estaba a punto de marcharse ya que agarraba su mochila que anteriormente había dejado en el suelo. La capitana del equipo se da cuenta como se aleja de su presencia y procura detenerla.

— ¡Espera! —exclama. Llama la atención de Kaoru.

—Tú eres…de la familia Matsubara ¿cierto? —pregunta con curiosidad. Kaoru asiente. —Es un gusto conocerte…—dice la muchacha que es mucho más alta que Kaoru. Ella solo asiente con su cabeza tratando de que con esto responda a un "yo también". Kaoru alegre regresa a sus clases puesto que ya había sonado la campana en el transcurso de haberse marchado de ahí. La segunda jornada del día comienza.

…..

—¡Ya está la cena! —exclama la madre de los hermanos Matsubara desde el piso inferior al oler la comida que emana de la cocina mas aparte de la que ya hay en la mesa. Todos bajan sin dudarlo.

Hoy había sido un gran día, o más bien pesado como todos. Kaoru tuvo sus clases con regularidad, saco una "cita" para poder ver si estaría en el equipo de futbol de su escuela y el resto del día se la paso haciendo tarea. Nada interesante, pero sin duda monótono y largo. Ya era de noche, aproximadamente las 9:36. Ya era hora de cenar ¡Bendita hora para comer!

Toda su familia bajo a cenar; la mesa estaba repleta de comidas exquisitas y lujosas, platos blancos, vasos y copas de vidrio casi por todo el perímetro de la mesa. Servilletas en cada lugar donde se situaba la mesa y los cubiertos más caros que alguna vez te puedas imaginar. Esta cena parecía especial…como si fuera un cumpleaños para celebrar o algo similar, pero en realidad es así todas las noches. Todas las noches cenan algo muy sofisticado y, por lo visto, caro. A pesar de todo, a ella le da igual. Sabe que muchas muchachas de su edad quisieran algo así, casi un palacio es su hogar, pero ella se siente infeliz en este. Aun así, agradece por todo lo que tiene, aunque no lo parezca.

— ¡Que delicia! —dice Shou mirando con gran entusiasmo a la comida que se sitúa en la mesa. Su madre le mira con amor; a todos sus hijos los ve así.

— ¡Mmm… esta exquisito! —exclama Dai llevando un pedazo de carne a la boca. Kaoru mira a su hermano mayor sonriéndole por aquellos gestos graciosos y hasta se podría decir que estúpidos. Todos en la mesa ríen.

—Papa, dijiste que nos hablarías de algo importante…—dice Shou con la comida en la boca. La joven pelinegra solo le ve con repulsión.

— ¡No comas con la boca abierta insecto! —le dice de manera burlona y la vez enojada hacia su hermano menor. Este solo le regala una mirada desafiante, volviendo a agarrar un poco de carne colocándola en su boca y repitiendo lo anterior para hacer enojar más a Kaoru. Esta solo lo fulmina con la mirada.

— ¡Por favor no peleen! ¡Al menos no ahora! —grita Dai algo enojado, por lo visto, quiere disfrutar más a fondo su comida. Todos en la mesa saben que se podría avecinar una pelea si nadie los interrumpe.

— ¡Pues dile que no haga esas tonterías!... ¡Estamos comiendo Shou! —exclama eufórica. Shou solo se burla de ella como diciendo "no me importa".

—Dai tiene razón, no es momento de soportar sus peleas…—dice su padre con autoridad. Ambos individuos solo se callan, y al parecer, piensas en todas las posibles respuestas para que algunos de ellos gane aquella pelea. Su madre les sonríe tiernamente, al parecer le resulta gracioso su forma de pelear.

—Ya diles cariño—dice la señora Matsubara hacia su esposo. Este le sonríe y asiente.

—Como sabrán, la familia Roberts estuvo aquí hace unos días—dice el padre de los jóvenes, tosiendo un poco para sacar varios nudos de su garganta y poder continuar de una mejor manera—Hable un poco con el señor…

— ¿Y qué te digo? —pregunta Dai, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Me digo que vendrían el miércoles…

— ¿Cómo para qué? —pregunta de mal humor la joven de ojos esmeralda. Su padre solo la observa.

—Vendrán a cenar. —dice ahora de manera seria. Kaoru ahora solo le fulmina con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo es posible que invites a unos completos desconocidos a la casa? — exclama furiosamente la chica. Su padre solo levanta una ceja.

—Kaoru, no son desconocidos…será próximamente nuestra familia—dice su padre lo más tranquilo que pueda estar. Ahora, parece que la pelea es entre ambos.

—Para mí lo son…—dice Kaoru enojada. Detestaba que su padre le haya vendido como si fuera un maldito producto de subasta, al parecer él creía que lo era. El suspira.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte…es por el bien de la familia—dice enojado. Ella solo le fulmina con la mirada.

— ¿Acaso no te importa mi bien?..¿¡No te remuerde la conciencia de tratarme como un objeto en oferta!? —exclama enojada y en este mismo instante siente aquel nudo de la garganta. Su padre solo aparta la mirada. Al final de toda esta discusión, Kaoru decidió retirarse del comedor. Estaba enojada, furiosa. No tenía ganas ya de comer, por lo tanto su comida se enfrió y al final nadie se la comió. Se marcho sin saber la respuesta de su padre.

La joven se encerró en su cuarto, se acostó en su cama con la laptop entre sus piernas. Decidió seguir con el proyecto de Literatura que es escribir una novela, al menos así evitaría que sus pensamientos se enfocaran en su padre y de igual manera evitaría soltar las lágrimas. _**¿Por qué mi familia es así?...solo se ganan mi rencor**_ piensa la hermosa joven.

Fin :3


End file.
